Academia Fairy Tail
by YessCristopher
Summary: Una bella joven es transferida a la academia de hadas para cumplir con su objetivo, en el camino se cruza con un chico de cabello rosa, podrá este joven descubrir los secretos y misterios que rodean a esta nueva estudiante? Nalu
1. Un nuevo Inicio

**Hola he venido con una nueva historia de Natsu y Lucy, me encanta esta pareja: 3**

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " ".**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * ***_

**Sin más aquí les dejo la historia! :D que la disfruten.**

**Un Nuevo Inicio:**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda! " Lucy maldijo mientras corría por las calles de magnolia y no era para menos se suponía que hoy era su primer día de Universidad; así es, esta hermosa chica de larga cabellera dorada se había inscrito en la Universidad más famosa y reconocida llamada Fairy Tail, actualmente iba cursando su 6 semestre de carrera de Detective.

Fairy tail era famosa por ser una de las mejores academias con profesionales en el ámbito de la seguridad, tenía varias materias por así decirlo, para que sus estudiantes tuvieran la mejor enseñanza y aprendieran tanto en armas, combate, técnicas, e incrementaran su inteligencia y astucia.

**POV LUCY:  
**

Maldición si tan solo no me hubiera despertado tarde! pero claro todo paso por quedarme organizando mis cosas en mi nuevo apartamento *tch* y pensar que me tengo que acostumbrar a esta nueva ciudad y ni hablar de Universidad, pero bueno no hay nada que se pueda hacer, era inevitable.

muy bien si quiero llegar tendré que tomar un atajo.

**POV NORMAL**

Se veía por las calles una chica rubia saltando de techo en techo, y vaya que si saltaba, parecía una artista de circo entrenada. pero para los habitantes de esta ciudad ya nada los sorprendía y bueno eso era algo obvio contando que tienen a la más grande academia de detectives en su ciudad (y sin hablar de las locuras que los estudiantes hacían por la ciudad).

*hmmm* susurró una joven de ojos marrones y cabello dorado en la entrada de un enorme edificio _" _joder pensé que no lo lograría_ " mmmm ahora me pregunto donde quedará la oficina *ugh* "_ahí está"_,_ la joven iba tan distraída que al doblar por uno de los pasillos se encontró, no mejor dicho estrello su frente contra algo provocando que callera al piso.. *Kyaaa* se escucho seguido de un sonido sordo, sentada en el suelo y aturdida por unos minutos se llevo su mano y sujeto su frente, pero después se levanto sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa y se dispuso a buscar a ese alguien que tuvo la osadía de tirarla el piso y no ayudarla o intentar ver si estaba bien, levantando su vista se encontró con una mirada de ojos negros que la observaba con sorpresa, " tch Pero qué demonios te pasa, no te quedes como un tonto viéndome, pudiste por lo menos disculparte, Baka " le dijo para pasar por su lado y seguir su camino.

**POV NATSU**

_Que bien! llegue temprano, que bueno que tengo mi propio coche_, *grrrr* "tengo hambre iré por algo a la cafetería de Mira y de paso puedo ver si ya llego Lisanna Yay!" iba pensando en mi hermosa peliblanca que al doblar no me fije y choque contra una chica, iba a darle mi mano y disculparme con ella pero cuando la vi me quede asombrado tenía un largo cabello que al caer quedo tocando el suelo de un color increíble parecia oro!, llevaba una larga gabardina negra con unos pantalones de cuero negro y una botas de tacón

me quede solo ahí mirando y sin querer mi vista recorrió todo su cuerpo tenía unas piernas largas, una cintura delgada y unos pechos _que rayos no soy un pervertido además me gusta Lisanna_ estaba tan embobado mirándola hasta que una voz fría me saco de mis pensamientos , " tch Pero que demonios te pasa, no te quedes como un tonto viéndome, pudiste por lo menos disculparte, Baka " y dirigiendo mi mirada a su rostro descubrí que era sencillamente hermosa pero lo que me dejo perplejo fueron esos ojos de color chocolate que no tenían ningún brillo, se veían peligrosos y crueles?

No dije nada y vi como se marchaba a la oficina del abuelo, así que decidí seguir mi camino, pero no lograba sacarme esos ojos de mi mente, "debe ser una novata, no la había visto antes", _pero que le pasa con esa actitud!, le quita toda su belleza puede que sea hermosa pero no iguala a Lisanna, si hay algo por lo que me gusta tanto es por su amable y linda forma de ser ._

**POV NORMAL**

Dentro de la oficina del director.

" mmmm así que tu eres Lucy!, la nueva alumna de intercambio" comento un anciano de cabello blanco y baja estatura, " sí señor, he venido para completar mi carrera en esta academia" dijo una rubia mientras miraba sin interés alguno al anciano " muy bien Lucy, mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar será un gusto tenerte en esta academia, por favor sígueme para que obtengas el sello distintivo de Fairy Tail " y dicho esto dirigió a Lucy hasta su escritorio y abrió un cajón de donde saco un sello con un símbolo parecido a un hada " muy bien querida en que parte y de qué color deseas tu insignia " pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios " lo quiero rojo en mi cuello " y dicho esto se escucho un *pop* y Lucy ya tenía su sello dirigió su mirada al anciano " muy bien!, ahora formas parte de esta familia, puedes llamarme maestro o abuelo " le dijo el hombrecillo " eso es todo como eres un caso especial de transferencia solo te pasaré tu nuevo horario " Lucy sin más asintió en silencio recibiendo su nuevo horario y salió inclinando su cabeza una vez más para despedirse del anciano.

**POV MAKAROV:**

"Lucy eh, me pregunto que buscará alguien con esas capacidades y destrezas" murmuro para sí mientras sostenía un formulario con los antecedentes y datos de Lucy, _me preocupa un poco su actitud y sus ojos …oh Layla que pudo haber pasado para que tu hija tenga esa mirada_ pensaba mientras miraba sobre su biblioteca de libros un viejo portarretratos en donde se podía observar a una mujer de cabello rubio físicamente igual a Lucy pero a diferencia de su hija, sonreía de una forma cálida y tierna siendo abrazada por un hombre una cabeza más alta que ella con cabellos monos y bigotes.

**POV LUCY**

"conque familia eh, interesante "murmuro, para dirigirse a su primera clase.

[Fin]

**Bien, que les puedo decir mmm sobre Natsu si está bien coladito por cómo cree que es Lisanna, pero eso cambiará, y Lucy en este fanfic tendrá personalidad kuudere, más adelante explicare porque es así **** espero que les halla gustado la trama, bien espero continuarla :) reviews? Pueden darme ideas o comentar sus opiniones vale :3**

**Kuudere: es un término ****japonés**** referido a un ****estereotipo**** de ****personalidad**** que describe una actitud indiferente o inexpresiva, generalmente calladas y con dificultad para entender sentimientos o expresarlos, o simplemente no querer hacerlo .**


	2. compañeros?

**Capitulo 2 Compañeros?**

**En este fanfic Natsu será un poco OC al principio : P**

**Yay! aquí traigo el 2 capitulo unas cositas para tener en cuenta:3**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre " "**

**Lo que esté pensando se encuentra en letra **_**cursiva**_

**Los sonidos serán expresados entre * ***

**Bueno eso es todo disfruten!**

**POV NORMAL:**

Un hombre de cabello color rosa se dirigía a la famosa cafetería en donde era atendida por una joven hermosa de cabellos albinos y cálida sonrisa aunque corren rumores de que es mejor no molestar a mira-san no por nada era conocida como la demonio mirajine, al llegar a la barra saludo con una mano y una tímida sonrisa a la bella barman " hey mira-san buenos días" con su cálida sonrisa la albina se acerco al joven para tomar su orden " hey Natsu buenos días a ti también, dime que te puedo servir en esta mañana" Natsu dirigió su mirada a través del menú y pidió casi todo el menú " gracias mira, mmmm por cierto has visto a Lisanna?" mira lo miro y le dio una picara sonrisa " ara ara ya estas preguntando por mi linda hermanita?" Natsu sintió que su cara se calentaba y desvió la mirada al piso "ya sabes mira, ella es mi amiga es normal que pregunte por ella, además tenemos clase juntos" mira quería seguir molestándolo no por nada le gustaba autoproclamarse Cupido y es que todos sabían que nadie se podía escapar de las garras de mira cuando se le metía en la cabeza la idea de formar a una nueva pareja, pero alejo sus pensamientos cuando algo en el joven le causo curiosidad o mejor algo que debería llevar no estaba con él.

"etto Natsu donde están tus gafas?" le pregunto la albina con una mirada curiosa Natsu salto de su asiento pero le respondió con una tímida mirada " los tengo guardados solo los voy a utilizar cuando sean realmente necesarios mira-san" mira lo miraba con una mirada de reproche y entonces entendió "ne Natsu acaso te sientes incomodo cuando los llevas?" Natsu no respondió y evito su mirada " no creo que deberías de sentirte mal, a mi me parece que te ves muy guapo con ellos te hacen ver más inteligente" y tras decir esto dejo escapar una risita burlona "ey mira-san yo ya soy inteligente, eso no tiene que ver con las gafas y no soy guapo" le contesto un sonrojado Natsu "cierto pero guapo si eres" contesto mira y iba a decir algo mas cuando Natsu la interrumpió " mira-san podrías traerme mi pedido no quiero llegar tarde por favor" mira de repente tomo su libreta y salto " ara ara tienes razón ya vuelvo espérame"

*uffff* "esa mira-san" murmuro para sí, _me pregunto dónde estará Lisanna me pidió que nos encontráramos antes porque quería que le pasara el informe, donde estará?, _"aquí tienes Natsu" lo distrajo una sonriente mira con todo su pedido "que guay mira-san! eso fue rápido " y así se dispuso a comer y a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior…

**FLASHBACK**

"hola Lisanna" hablo un sonriente Natsu que acababa de llegar corriendo deteniéndose al frente de una chica albina de cabello corto y ojos azules "hey Natsu" le contesto la chica sonriéndole "y dime que favor me querías pedir?" le pregunto ajustándose sus gafas con un dedo, la albina lo miro "Natsu sabes que estoy en la electiva de tácticas de actuación de la Universidad cierto?" le pregunto " mmm claro, recuerdas que fui a verte en tu pasada obra?" le contesto Natsu mirándola a los ojos "ahh es verdad, lo que pasa es que justo ahora estamos ensayando para una nueva obra que se estrenará la próxima semana así que me preguntaba si, tú " le susurraba la joven a Natsu mientras dirigía una de sus manos a su rostro y le quitaba las gafas y sonrió al ver como Natsu la miraba embobado y continuo "así que me preguntaba si tú me podrías ayudar con el informe de nuestra pasada misión juntos" dicho esto espero a la respuesta del peli rosado "claro Lisanna yo te lo paso mañana, igual aún no he hecho el mío así que los puedo hacer los dos de una vez" " gracias Natsu eres el mejor" salto abrazándolo y le susurro "además te ves más guapo sin gafas" y le guiño un ojo y sonrió complacida al ver como se sonrojaba Natsu "Q-que dic- dices Lisanna" tartamudeo el peli rosado "jejje bien Natsu que te parece si nos vemos mañana antes de clases y me entregas el informe?" le pregunto entregándole las gafas en la mano "Cl-claro" respondió recibiendo las gafas "genial nos vemos mañana" y dicho esto se fue corriendo para ponerse a la par con sus amigos que la esperaban.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**POV NORMAL**

Dentro del Laboratorio donde se dicta la materia de Técnicas de desactivación de Bombas.

Era un muy buen laboratorio el lugar estaba abastecido de una pantalla simulada y cada mesa o estacón de trabajo en el que se podían establecer dos personas contaba con las herramientas y equipos necesarios para la clase.

"muy bien mocosos" habló el profesor de la clase "mi nombre es Wakaba y este semestre les enseñare a como no volar en pedazos si se encuentran con una bomba" les dijo a sus alumnos sonriendo mientras sostenía una pipa en su boca, sus alumnos lo miraban con una gotita de sudor.

"muy bien como podrán observar a su alrededor cada mesa cuenta con 2 sillas y está equipada con los elementos necesarios para empezar a trabajar, así que muevan sus traseros y reúnanse en parejas para comenzar" dicho esto se escuchaban como los estudiantes se reunían con sus respectivas parejas para comenzar.

"hey sting-kun" llamo una peliblanca a un chico guapo con una cicatriz sobre su ceja, este volteó para verla y le sonrió "hey linda, como estas" le pregunto sonriendo pícaramente "Sting-kun te gustaría ser mi pareja?" le pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos "Claro lis" y dicho esto se acomodaron en una estación listos para la clase.

El profesor se dirigió al centro e iba a abrir la boca para dar inicio a la clase cuando *Slap!* Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta abriéndose de golpe mostrando a un agotado y sudado peli rosado "siento el retraso sensei" gritó ajustándose sus gafas, como el salón reía y murmullos se escuchaban "eh pero que tenemos aquí, dime chico cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto mirándolo de arriba abajo con su pipa en la boca "Na-Natsu Dragnel señor" contesto nervioso y no era para menos acababa de hacer una entrada vergonzosa.

"mmmm ya veo conque Dragnel, muy bien consiga una pareja y siéntese" le contestó el sensei, el peli rosado asintió y busco con la mirada a su amiga pero la encontró muy feliz charlando con el rubio desteñido ese, así que se acerco a ella "hola Lisanna mira aquí esta lo que me pediste" entregándole un carpeta, la cual la chica recibió y la guardo "gracias" le contesto la peliblanca.

"hey Lisanna estaba pensando, te gustaría trabajar conmigo para esta clase?" le pregunto mirándola a través de sus gafas con un leve sonrojo "lo siento Natsu pero Sting ya me pidió ser su pareja" le contesto y el rubio le dirigió una mirada prepotente " que esperas Dragnel no ves que quiere estar conmigo? Ya déjala!"

Lisanna se voltio y comenzó a charlar con Sting dejando parado a Natsu justo al lado de ella "hey mocoso, que ya no te dije que te sentarás y consiguieras una pareja, que haces ahí parado como ub tonto?" le pregunto-grito el profesor mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa en la cara, "lo siento sensei pero somos un número impar y creo que estaré solo" le respondió el peli rosado ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo como risas se escuchaban desde el fondo " muy bien Dragnel, empezaste bien" se escucho una voz en el fondo " jajjaja flamitas que esperas siéntate no te avergüences más!" le grito un peli azul sin camisa sentado al lado de una chica pálida con el cabello azul "cállate stripper" le gruño entre dientes mientras pasaba hasta el fondo donde estaba la estación vacía y se sentó _genial otra vez soy el asme reír de la clase, y después de todo lo que he hecho por Lisanna ella me abandona por ese rubio oxigenado, me siento como un perdedor._

Justo en ese momento se escuchaban susurros y piropos por los pasillos y seguido de esto unos golpes en la puerta así que el profesor se dirigió y la abrió y comenzó una conversación con alguien pero tapaba con su espalda la vista de los curiosos alumnos en el salón, de repente se dio la espalda y susurro " ya veo, transferencia correcto, espere un momento por favor " y dicho esto se volteó y entrecerró la puerta y se dirigió al centro del salón:

"muy bien mocosos escuchen: el día de hoy se nos unirá una estudiante de transferencia así que trátenla con respeto, oyeron eso va para los pervertidos!, muy bien puedes pasar" y dicho esto la puerta se abrió rebelando a una rubia con el cabello largo vestida con un conjunto de cuero y una gabardina negra abierta donde se podía observar parte del bien proporcionado cuerpo de la joven y en su cuello se asomaba la insignia de la cola de hadas, los murmullos y piropos no se hicieron esperar al igual que las preguntas como " hey tienes novio?" o "cuántos años tienes linda?" la chica solo los miraba con un rostro sin emoción y una mirada pasiva "silencio mocosos!" gruño el profesor "muy bien preséntate a la clase" la chica asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada al salón "mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia he sido transferida a esta academia eso es todo" dicho esto se escucharon gritos de asombro y caras extrañadas "L-Lucy He-Heartfilia?" pregunto asombrada una pequeña chica peli azul mas Lucy solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio "hey que pasa camarones?" le pregunto un tipo con piercings en su cuerpo y cara con el cabello negro, la chica se levanto de su silla levanto su dedo y señalo a Lucy que solo la miraba sin interés "ella es Lucy, la chica que a los 9 años ya era clase S!" y dicho esto todos quedaron con la cara y los ojos saltones " heeeeeeee?" gritaron todos en el salón.

"silencio!, muy bien señorita Heartfilia llegaste justo en el mejor momento ya que hay un chico que no tiene pareja" y dicho este busco con la mirada a un peli rosado que se estaba ocultando con sus libros para que no lo vieran _ mierda! Que es la chica con la que choque esta mañana y es clase S! definitivamente hoy no es mi dia! _"Oe flamitas deja de ocultarte" le grito un peli azul con una risa burlona "ohh allá esta, muy bien Heartfilia-san te puedes sentar junto al chico con el pelo rosado" le dijo apuntando al final del salón, Lucy camino hasta el final y se sentó sin mirar al chico

_No puede ser porque me toca con ella, ella se cree lo mejor, hasta me ignora! O será que no me recuerda, maldición ella me debe odiar _Pensaba Natsu

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, Yay! Lucy se unió a la clase y sorpresa le toca ahora ser la pareja de Natsu, y ella es una clase S desde los 9 años? Y Lisanna ya está mostrando su verdadera forma de ser, en el próximo capítulo explicare lo de clase s, Jane!**


	3. Rangos

**CAPITULO 3: CLASE S**

Hi! Gracias por tus reviews AnikaSukino 5d jajja tienes razón Natsu con gafas es irresistiblemente sexy :3

Bien aquí el 3 capitulo :D

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

_No puede ser porque me toca con ella, ella se cree lo mejor, hasta me ignora! O será que no me recuerda, maldición ella me debe odiar _Pensaba Natsu

**POV LUCY:**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la academia mientras me dirigía a mi primera clase que era Técnicas de desactivación de Bombas, al pasar muchas personas se me quedaban viendo en especial los hombres pero ignore sus comentarios y seguí caminando para el salón, al llegar toque la puerta y después de unos segundos salió un hombre de edad mediana con una pipa en su boca.

**POV NORMAL:**

Del salón se asomo un hombre con una pipa en la boca, la cual quito de su boca y dirigiendo una mirada meticulosa de arriba abajo a la joven enfrente le pregunto " En que le puedo ayudar Ojou-chan?" le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, la joven solo le dirigió la mirada "He venido a unirme a esta clase, soy una estudiante de transferencia, señor" entonces en ese momento los ojos de Wakaba se ampliaron _ estudiante de transferencia? En esta época?, quizás es, si no cabe duda, es idéntica a su madre, las cosas se van a poner interesantes a partir de ahora _ " ya veo, transferencia correcto, espere un momento por favor " y dicho esto se volteó luego entrecerró la puerta y se dirigió al centro del salón.

**POV LUCY:**

No me agrada para nada la forma en que me observaba,_ de seguro es un pervertido al igual que esos del pacillo, _escuche como el sensei hacía una pequeña introducción y me pedía que entrara y me presentará, así que entre al salón y nuevamente comenzaron esos fastidiosos comentarios, decidí ignorarlos al cabo no me relacionaría con ninguna persona, alce mi mirada y me presente, "mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia he sido transferida a esta academia eso es todo", esperaba que tras decir eso fuera suficiente, pero en esos una muchacha pequeña de cabello azul se levanto y me pidió que le confirmará si ese era mi nombre, a lo que solo asentí con mi cabeza, me quede mirando a la chica, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente reaccionará de ese modo al escuchar mi nombre, pero algunos no salían de su asombro, oí como un chico de piercings y ojos rojos le pregunto a la chica que qué pasaba, y la chica se levanto y me apunto señalándome "ella es Lucy, la chica que a los 9 años ya era clase S!", y ahí vamos de nuevo, todos me miraban con ojos salidos y bocas abiertas. _ es que acaso es tan impresionante, no es para tanto ,_en eso escuche como el sensei grito para que se hiciera silencio y me dijo que llegaba justo en el mejor momento, pero estaba tan desinteresada que no escuche lo que me dijo hasta que me indico el lugar en donde me debería sentar, que estaba en el fondo del laboratorio.

Camine sintiendo las miradas sobre mi, pero les reste importancia y me senté en mi nuevo puesto, era consciente de que había un chico justo al lado mío, pero no quería relacionarme con nadie, es una costumbre que he tenido desde que era pequeña, no suelo abrirme hacía las demás personas, en mi antigua academia me tomaban por engreída y orgullosa, diciendo que era porque era clase S,_ por lo mucho que me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, solo estoy a la espera de cumplir mi objetivo,_ sentía la mirada del chico así que solo opte por ignorarlo, aunque no sé porque tenía la sensación de conocerlo de algún lado, en fin no es mi problema.

**POV NORMAL:**

"muy bien ahora que ya están todas las parejas completas", dijo el sensei dándole una mirada picara a cierto peli rosa, que solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, " vamos a comenzar con lo básico, alguien me puede decir cuál es el explosivo más potente?", y se quedo esperando la respuesta de alguno de sus alumnos, cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido vio como una enana de cabello azul alzaba la mano, " muy bien señorita, podría decirme su nombre, y contestar lo que acabo de preguntar?".

La chica de cabello azul se levanto de su asiento, "me llamo Levy Mcgarden sensei, y hay varios explosivos que son considerados como potentes entre estos están: trinitrotolueno o TNT,RDX o Ciclonita,(trinitrofenilmetilnitramina) ,PENT o Tetranitrato de pentaeritrita ,Nitrato de amonio, ANFO, Amonal , Ácido pícrico o TNP (Trinitrofenol) , Picrato amónico , Tetranitrometano , HMX (Ciclotetrametilentetranitramina) ,C-4, HMX (Ciclotetrametilentetranitramina)".

Silencio inundo el salón, tras decir esto la mayoría de los alumnos quedaron en blanco con las bocas abiertas cayendo sobre sus mesas, " esa es mi enana" dijo un orgulloso pelinegro "Gajeel" chillo avergonzada y notablemente sonrojada una Levy.

*ejmmm* se aclaro la garganta el sensei "muy bien señorita Mcgarden, me impresiona que al menos allá alguien que conozca de esta materia" mientras miraba a los demás estudiantes, y así continuo el resto de la clase sin ningún inconveniente, para cuando se iba a finalizar la clase el sensei hablo, " muy bien, para su primer proyecto de parejas será armar su propia bomba, no es genial!" les dijo con una sonrisa emocionada a la que sus alumnos solo pensaban _una bomba!Como rayos puede decir algo así con esa cara!_ *ringgg* " muy bien mocosos será mejor que trabajen en su proyecto, nos vemos la próxima clase" y dicho esto salió corriendo del salón y gritando " yay! pensé que nunca acabaría esa clase" dejando a todos con cara de póker.

Saliendo de su estado muchos curiosos se dirigieron a la nueva transferida "hey, Lu-chan que se siente ser clase S?", le pregunto la misma peli azul con ojos brillantes "nada en especial, es solo un rango", respondió la rubia sin mostrar mucho interés, "como que no es nada en especial!" grito una chica pelirroja "sabes lo difícil que es llegar a serlo, yo a mis 19 años solo logre pasar el examen el año pasado", colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio de Lucy esperando ver la reacción de la chica, más esta solo la miro "cálmate Erza" le susurró un chico que curiosamente estaba sin camisa, "calmarme?" giro el rostro mostrando su cara de enojo a lo que los chicos palidecieron y temieron por su vida, no por nada la pelirroja era conocida como Titania la reina de las hadas, "Erza-san" la voz fría de Lucy les llamo la atención " tu mejor que nadie, debes entender a lo que nos tenemos que reñir los clase S, me equivoco?". dejando a más de uno confundido "Lo sé, podemos atender casos oficialmente y tomar nuestras propias misiones personales, además podemos influir en decisiones sobre la seguridad" contesto orgullosa la pelirroja.

"ya veo, tienes una perspectiva muy positiva", la pelirroja iba a decirle que a qué se refería pero fueron interrumpidos por el intercomunicado. "se solicitan a los siguiente alumnos Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director, repito Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director".

Murmullos se escuchaban " solo clase S? que estará pasando, debe ser una misión peligrosa e importante" lo siguiente que oyeron fue el sonido de una silla y Lucy levantándose para irse, "muy bien continuaremos nuestra conversación después, Heartfilia" dijo la pelirroja mirándola y saliendo del laboratorio seguida de Lucy.

**POV NATSU:**

Toda la clase transcurrió con normalidad, miraba de reojo a mi nueva pareja mientras tomaba mis apuntes, ahí estaba ella solo observando la clase, ni siquiera tenía donde tomar apuntes, pensé que se jactaría de ser inteligente, pero me sorprendí cuando no contesto a la pregunta del sensei, no me salía de la cabeza porque alguien como ella estaba en esta academia, y mas su comportamiento y actitud, era como si quisiera mantener a todo el mundo en un margen lejos de ella, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la clase estaba terminado y el sensei nos hablo del proyecto, _una bomba! Pero si solo nos ha dado teoría!, maldito viejo y lo peor es con quien me toco, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, definitivamente trabajar con ella va a ser difícil_ cuando se termino la clase me iba a presentar y disculparme con ella por haberla tirado al suelo, pero fui interrumpido por un montón de ojos curioso dirigidos a mi nueva pareja, le preguntaban que se sentía ser clase S y la verdad era que yo también me lo preguntaba, pero su respuesta me sorprendió al igual que todos, pero más a Erza que exigía que se retractara, el ambiente se puso tenso, cuando pensé que comenzaría un derramamiento de sangre entre dos clase S, un comunicado se escucho "se solicitan a los siguiente alumnos Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director, repito Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director" calmando de algún modo la situación y así ambas salieron del salón.

*uff* "que ha sido un día de locos" murmure para mí cuando era el último en el laboratorio recogiendo mis cosas,_ genial de seguro esa tal Lucy me dejará todo el trabajo a mi solo, al igual que Lisanna, ya me la imagino "Dragneel tengo una misión, has todo tu solo y lo quiero para mañana" _(se la imaginaba con un pie sobre la silla y mirándolo tenebrosamente),sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos " jajja no hay manera de que pase eso cierto? Igual ni siquiera conoce mi nombre jejej" me reía nerviosamente tratando de alejar la imagen mental que había creado de una Lucy a punto de matarme.

Cuando iba a guardar mi cuaderno de apuntes una hoja se cayó al suelo, *hgh* "que es esto", me agache al suelo y la levante y al leerla mis ojos se ensancharon por lo que ponían en la hoja:

"este es mi número de teléfono:###### Lucy, llámame para hacer el proyecto".

O.O no me lo creía en qué momento escribió esto? No recuerdo a verla visto escribiendo, es sumamente extraño, bueno lo mejor será guardarlo así que saque de mi bolsillo mi Smartphone y guarde su número.

**POV NORMAL:**

Natsu guardo su teléfono sin percatarse de una sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en sus labios.

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo mmm para aclarar en la academia hay un tablón donde las personas normales presentan sus solicitudes de trabajos o encargos a los estudiantes, hay varios rangos en la academia:**

**Están los rangos D que son aquellos alumnos que tienen potencial en investigación y análisis quienes se pueden encargar de misiones fáciles como de reconocimiento en este rango se encuentran (Lisanna, Romeo, Laki, Happy, Charlie, Lily).**

**Los clase E son los que poseen actitudes físicas sobresalientes, conocimientos en armas, y análisis (en un nivel más alto que los clase D), pueden hacer misiones del tipo guardaespaldas, atrapar fugitivos, y en casos especiales pueden ser solicitados por el ejército o la Seguridad Nacional en este rango están (Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, Levy, gray, Juvia).**

**por último el rango más alto de la academia: los rango S o clase S, en este grupo están los alumnos con grandes actitudes en combate físico, estrategia, habilidades en batalla, manejo de explosivos y armas, pueden hacer misiones personales o tomar las que tengan clasificación S del tablón, pueden tomar las decisiones en un caso, son llamados frecuentemente para resolver problemas en la seguridad nacional, el ejército, la fuerza aérea o el consejo, están altamente calificados para desempeñar misiones de rescate, infiltración, eliminar cualquier cosa que se considere como amenaza. En este selecto grupo están (Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Gildarts, Freed, Cana).**


	4. Nuevo grupo

**Anteriormente:**

"se solicitan a los siguiente alumnos Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director, repito Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Lucy Heartfilia a la oficina del director".

**POV NORMAL: oficina del director.**

" así que ella es la chica nueva " dijo un rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo, mientras miraba a Lucy, más esta solo lo miro y asintió en silencio " veo, que has llegado Dreyar" comento la pelirroja mirando al rubio con una mirada llena de confianza, " vaya, pero si es Scarlet, dime como te va con Jellal?" le susurro con una mirada de autosuficiencia sabiendo que esto molestaría a la pelirroja, " N-No se dé que hablas" contesto Erza girando su cara totalmente roja hacia un lado, para evitar que Laxus la viera, más fue inútil pues este ya la había visto, y soltó una carcajada e iba a seguir molestándola cuando la voz del director los puso alerta.

"me alegro mucho de verlos de nuevo" y dirigió su mirada a Lucy "se que te acabas de transferir pero es necesaria tu presencia en esta misión" Laxus y Erza se miraron de reojo, pues no entendían el comportamiento del abuelo *ejem* se aclaro la garganta Erza " maestro, podría decirnos a cerca de la misión, y porque solo clase S fuimos solicitados?" le exigió al pequeño hombre quien se sentó en su escritorio y abrió una gaveta.

"abuelo, no creo que sea necesaria la presencia de 3 clase S, yo puedo hacerme cargo de cualquier situación por mi cuenta" mirando al anciano el cual solo negó con la cabeza y busco una carpeta "escucha Laxus, no dudo de ninguno de ustedes, confió en sus capacidades y fortalezas, pero es indispensable para todo buen detective aprender a trabajar en equipo" hablo sabiamente el director, provocando un gruñido de Laxus.

"ahora, les voy a decir de que se trata esta misión" cambio su voz a una completamente seria y afino su mirada en los 3 jóvenes al frente de él.

"como sabrán, el Consejo suele acudir a nosotros cuando se presentan situaciones delicadas, que puedan afectar a nuestro país, " hizo una pausa para ver si los jóvenes lo estaban siguiendo en la conversación, al ver que tenía todo su atención prosiguió " últimamente se han hecho más comunes los casos de secuestro y tráfico de niños, tras varios seguimientos e investigaciones se ha llegado a la conclusión de que estos crímenes han sido provocados por un grupo peligroso de asesinos y traficantes de drogas conocidos como oración seis, es por esto que se le ha asignado a Fairy Tail el caso, su misión consta en rescatar sanos y salvos a los niños secuestrados, arrestar vivos o muertos a los integrantes de Oración Seis e incautar todas las pruebas que puedan, entendieron?" observo cómo los 3 jóvenes asentían con la cabeza " muy bien tienen alguna duda?" pregunto el director " a qué horas comenzamos esta operación?" cuestiono la pelirroja " a las 18 horas de hoy, a su lado izquierdo encontrarán unas maletas equipadas con herramientas y útiles necesarios para su misión" decía mientras señalaba a las 3 maletas ubicadas en un rincón " muy bien viejo, suena sencillo" dijo sonriente Laxus mientras se dirigía por una maleta seguido de Erza y Lucy, quienes recogieron cada una su maleta.

"No se confíen mocosos, este grupo es extremadamente peligroso, a asesinado a innumerables miembros especiales de las fuerzas militares, así que será mejor que se mantengan alerta, ahora, para esta misión el líder de su grupo será Laxus" termino por decir el anciano mientras le pasaba la carpeta con toda la información del caso, tiempo después los tres miembros clase S salieron de la oficina del director.

**POV MAKAROV:**

Me senté en mi escritorio con mi mirada al techo "no puedo creer que el concejo pidiera exactamente a los mejores 3 clase S" susurre para mi mismo _ espera, como sabían de Lucy, si hasta ahora no he enviado sus papeles de transferencia, esto me preocupa…., pero confió en mis hijos_ .

**POV NORMAL:**

"muy bien ya escucharon al viejo" se dirigió Laxus a sus dos integrantes de su nuevo grupo, "nos veremos a las 17:30 en el parqueadero para partir" y dicho esto se fue.

**POV LUCY:**

Salí de la oficina del director con la maleta que nos asignaron y me dirigí a mi cuarto para prepararme para nuestra misión, _ apenas y si me he instalado en los dormitorios de la academia y ya estoy siendo solicitada por el concejo, "_bueno, será mejor mirar que equipo nos proporcionaron para esta misión" abrí mi maleta y comencé a inspeccionar su contenido, había una pistola 9 mm con silenciador, municiones, suficiente c4 (bombas), unos intercomunicadores, un GPS, y un conjunto de ropa, guarde todo nuevamente y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme _es bueno que para los clase S nos den un dormitorio privado, _ tome una ducha, y me vestí con el conjunto que nos dejaron, que consistía en un jean azul, una camisa negra, una abrigo negro impermeable con unas botas negras de cuero de tacón. Baje al parqueadero en donde me estaban esperando mis nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Escuche como me llamaba Laxus y le reste importancia "hey rubia, casi que no llegas" suspire y subí mi maleta al coche, vi de reojo como Erza hacia lo mismo y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás como Laxus comenzó a conducir, nos dirigía la mirada por el retrovisor y comenzó a contarnos como procederíamos con la operación…


End file.
